


Funso is a silly willy billy filly.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Candy, Childishness, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Eskimo Kisses, Friendship, Fun, Games, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Innocence, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy Pal Friendly (The Friend to Everybody) goes to the Fun Zone (where fun is in the zone) and meets a silly, willy, billy, filly, Walrus man.
Relationships: Phantom Blot/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Funso is a silly willy billy filly.

Funso peered into the ball pit. There was something in there, something big. Dark eyes opened and watched from under the colorful rubber balls. The mascot fished for the being in the pit. Something had his hand and was pulling it. Out from the depths of the balls, a large, muscular, tall, yellow, dog rose to the surface. The costumed man blinked in surprise a few times, the buff man stared at him like a playful mermaid would a sailor. The candy smelling hound shaked his floppy ears a few times causing a few primary colored balls to fall out of his bowler hat. The walrus noted, "Sir, this is a ball pit. It's for children. I'm going to have to ask you to get out." The fellow canine giggled, "You'll have to catch me first. Tag! You're it!!" 

Before he could do much, the toony man dove back into the ball pit and swam off. Funso stood there, trying to decide what to do, then jumped in after him. The walrus mascot doggie paddled through the sea of bright colors. Something moved besides him but when he went to search for it, it had somehow disappeared. Then there was giggling. The costumed man fallowed that, coming across a yellow tail poking out of the balls. This had to be a trap. Still, he had to try. Basil Blackspot?? went to grab the tail but it disappeared among the rubber balls, suddenly the yellow dog burst up beside him with a tight hug and a nuzzling kiss to his cheek. The also dog grabbed him and called out, "Got ya!" The childish adult didn't seem to mind, snuggling him and nuzzling deeply. 

"Come on, time to get out of the ball pit." Basil? breathed out. The taller man frowned and held on tightly. He huffed, "But I don't want to. I wanna to play with you more." The villain stood there in complete silence, happy that his costume didn't show anything going on inside. Also trying not to think of something that had been plaguing his mind since he fished out this beef cake. Damn, why'd this particular man child have to be so buff? It was like that Launchpad incident all over again. The friendly man asked in clear want, "Can't we play a little more?" Wording. Blackspot? sighed, "We can play outside of the ball pit." The Phantom Blot wondered if he was being punished for something as the sweetie pie jumped up and down in excitement of being able to play more. 

They both climbed out of the ball pit. The puppy dog was still bouncing a little and wagging his tail. The more professional dog tried to distract him from the promise by questioning him, "What's your name, big guy?" Buddy quickly answered, "My name is Buddy Pal Friendly." This gave The Blot pause, who named this guy? Mickey Mouse?

The End!


End file.
